oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
River the Echidna
River is an echidna from an alternate timeline where Perfect Chaos never happened, and the echidna tribes prospered into present day. However, she is currently stuck in a totally different timeline and is trying to find a way back. Concept and Creation Okay look, I've had River for a long time. Ever since I was like 13-ish and it's been like four years since then. Not gonna lie, she's been reworked through a ton of crap. Multiple iterations, multiple stories and experiences and roles, heck one time I even made her human, but that's beside the point. After some time I was like "You know, I have nothing left for this character, I should probably just give her to someone who can do something with her." And so I gave her to Sigma. I worked on original projects, and made little fancharacters off to the side. But then for some stupid reason I started thinking about River again after like months of being away from her. Then well, I started brainstorming, got ownership back, and now here I am working on this page again. Personality River is the kind of person who sees the beauty in everything. Even in the darkest, ugliest things, she will find something that makes it good. That being said, she always gives someone a second chance even when many others won't. However, this may occasionally hurt her as it's fairly stupid to put trust in just about anyone. Regardless, she's a lover, not a fighter. River is fairly pacifist and usually tries to de-escalate tense situations. And if that's not working, she will refuse to fight, and only focus on protecting the well being of herself and others. Though she can be too peaceful for her own good, and sometimes she can't stop a conflict without physical interference. If she has to resort to violence, she will beat herself up about it and hold onto that regret. The only things she willingly harms are things that are supposedly not living or lack sentience, such as your average Egg Robot. But even then if she sees a bit of humanity in her opponent, she will refuse to fight. Abilities River has a decent control over water. She isn't all powerful though, as she can only use her powers when around a body of water like a puddle or stream. The more water around her, the more powerful she is. If say, in the middle of an ocean, she has the material and the potential to wipe out an army with a tidal wave. But in a dry desert? She's totally powerless. However, River is not a violent person, and only resorts to force if absolutely necessary. She is more capable in self defense than full out offense, and prefers to simply restrain her adversaries than destroy them. Being a Guardian of Chaos in her own timeline, she also has a very close connection with the Master and Chaos Emeralds. While she has never personally used their energy for herself, she knows how to channel their energy into other things such as the environment or other people. River has used this ability before to restore various parts of her timeline's Angel Island, as well as heal the sick and wounded. She is also capable of triggering another person's Super Form, but cannot go Super herself. But of course, take the emeralds and chaos energy out of the equation, River cannot perform these miraculous feats. River can also use Chaos Control, but not without Laika's presence. While she can certainly utilize chaos energy, she cannot change the flow of time. But with Laika, a reality-warping time anomaly, it allows time and space to bend more easily under River's control. However this is hardly ever necessary as Laika can bend space and time without an emerald. Weaknesses As previously stated, River is powerless in dry landscapes. Deserts, plains, etc. have almost no water for her to utilise, so she cannot fight. Usually if she finds herself in these situations, she would prepare herself by bringing a water cantine giving her barely enough material to fight with. Her health is also partially linked to the Chaos Emeralds. If they are cracked, destroyed, or drained, River can fall extremely sick. She won't die, but she will frequently pass out and have fever-like symptoms. Relationships Canon Characters Okay I know I usually don't associate my characters with the canon guys, but I figured since I'm not taking this fancharacter thing as seriously now and it's just for fun, why not? And besides this is literally my only character I can imagine interacting with canons. Anyways... Knuckles After being dumped in an alternate timeline, River's first course of action was to try and return home, unaware that she was in a completely different world. So when she came upon Angel Island and discovered that it was barren of inhabitants, she was astonished. As she continued to search, she came upon the Master Emerald shrine, and well, encountered the guardian of the Master Emerald. They were, of course, shocked to see one another, as River was usually the only one allowed near the shrine in her world, where as Knuckles had never seen another member of his kind for his whole life. This is where River realized she "wasn't in Kansas anymore". But regardless, after a lot of confusion and arguing and general panic, they were able to calm down and talk this out. Nowadays, they get along fairly well as friends and almost act as cousins in a way. Despite what some may believe, they have no romantic connection and are entirely platonic. Sonic River had met Sonic through Knuckles shortly after arriving in this world. Although she was much more thankful that Sonic didn't freak out like Knuckles did at her existence, and he acted rather nonchalant about the whole ordeal. They get along pretty well as simple friends, although they do have some conflicts when trying to work together. When needing to solve a problem, River takes a slower and more methodical approach, while Sonic runs into things without thinking, which causes a slight bit of frustration between the two of them. Even in combat they usually aren't able to cooperate very well, as River can't keep up with his speed, and Sonic does get a bit cautious when she uses her powers considering his fear of water. Nevertheless, when times are good and they just talk, there's no problem. Tails River is pretty chill with this little dude too, and she met him at the same time she met Sonic. She does have a little bit of admiration for Tails as he is one of the smartest people she's ever met, and they do connect on some level considering that they're both a little... different from their respective species. So they get along pretty great, are fairly respectful towards one another and help each other out from time to time. Amy Rose River and Amy actually met on their own when the former was in Station Square, trying to become acquainted with this new timeline she was stuck in. The two had bumped into each other, and shortly began casual conversation. That was when River learned that Amy had a crush (although she was unaware at the time that it was Sonic), and she began to offer advice to the hedgehog about this. When River later learned the actual nature of the relationship between Sonic and Amy, River realized the mess she got herself into and is still currently trying to help Amy out in getting close to Sonic through non-obsessive means. Fancharacters Laika the Dog River initially hated Laika. She was basically abducted and dumped in an unfamiliar world because of her. She blamed her for being separated from her family and people, and she was not ready to forgive when she found her. But, when they finally had the time to talk, after the events of fanfiction that I might write, River realized that Laika was broken. Scared, miserable, and hopeless; River couldn't stand to see it. So instead, she offered understanding and genuine help, trying to guide Laika to a better place. Since then, the two have grown closer, and River has begun to question if she has even stronger feelings for Laika after seeing the potential she had as a person. History Ugh being reworked AGAIN Occupation River is the Guardian of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds in her timeline, however because of the timeline difference, the duties of being guardian are rather different. For one, River has to spend most of her time caring for the Chao that live near the shrine. Unlike the canon world, the Chao never really left Angel Island, and still see River (as well as others with Chaos 0's genes) as their protector. As a result she is very knowledgeable of Chao, having memorized their behaviors, life cycles, and etc. She also has to clean the shrine from things like moss or mud, and every once in a while she may be required to channel the Emeralds for restorative purposes. Restorative purposes being: healing the sick or injured who can't be saved by medicine on the island, or reviving parts of Angel Island's landscape if say, the soil became infertile or if there were diseases killing the plant life. Despite being called Guardian, River actually does very little guarding. There are no real supervillains like Eggman in her timeline, so there's no one competent enough to get close to the Emeralds. If someone does, it usually tends to be a hopeless Average Joe who's no match for her powers. Trivia *River's current appearance is almost a direct copy of my character in Pokemon Sun. *She has a very deep adoration for the ocean. *Also a really good swimmer even without using her powers. *Her clothes colors (red, white, and dark blue) are meant to represent the colors of the Hawaiian flag (which is totally not a nod to how Knuckles' colors reflect the Jamaican flag). *River's parents were, in a way, kind of hippies. Her mother has a very strong and deep respect for nature, and guards the Emeralds that she can utilize for healing purposes (similar to real world homeopathy crystals often associated with hippies). Meanwhile her father is nomadic, "lives off the grid", and also loves the natural world. They also named their daughter "River" which is like the most hippie thing you could ever do because it's like the same as naming your kid "Flowers" or "Rainbow". *But before you ask, they have not done marijuana or LSD. Ain't none of those drugs in my sonic fanon. *She is a Mercy main 100 Character Questions Link because I don't want to make this page disgustingly long Gallery Riv 2017.png|previous design from not too long ago nice.png|Bright sunny day, don't cost nothin' hair down.png|with her quills down riders river.png|Here's a shitty Sonic Riders concept Shipping.png|Sometimes you just need cuddles in the dark Another flippin redesign.png|former style riv's parents.png|Zale has "Daddy vibes" apparently LOL miss gender.png|REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Sand guardian guardian of the sand.png|I can't believe this is the actual first time I've drawn Dash sailor time.png|SAILING, SAILING, JUMPING OFF THE RAILING gijinka time.png|Oh hey here's a dumb gijinka OOH FANART.jpg|Gay girls are best girls by Dot boom Riv.png|It's Boom!Riv wearing a swimsuit and the fishy has returned Category:Fancharacters Category:Females